


Waterfalls

by jberkowsky



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluff for days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jberkowsky/pseuds/jberkowsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karliah remembers something from the past, and gets Piper to help her dig it up again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterfalls

“Are you sure it’s still here?” Piper yells from the backyard, trying her best to get through the dirt with what shoddy shovels they have. Karliah comes through the doorway with two bottles of Nuka Cola and a shovel of her own, “If it isn’t, then some scavengers did an awfully good job of getting past the shoddy robot with the flamethrower and buzz saw.” Karliah says sarcastically as she hands the Nuka Cola to Piper. She still isn’t convinced and takes a long swing of her drink before speaking again,  
“I’d hate to disappoint you Blue, but that robot isn’t exactly working on all circuits, if you catch my drift.” Karliah looks concerned for a moment, but then the smile returns and she starts to dig, “Well, we’ll never know until we try as my mom used to say, so let’s get digging!” Piper figures that she might as well humor her and begins digging with her.  
Hours pass before they hit something, a loud bash where dirt should have been. Karliah’s face lights up as she uncovers it. “Aha! See, I told you it was still here!” The childlike look of joy on her face was almost too much for Piper to handle, it took her a second to realize that she had been staring and a blush formed on her cheeks which Karliah was thankfully too busy to notice. “Pipes, can I get a hand here?” Karliah asks as she tries to grab one side of the safe. Piper, still a bit surprised that it was here, grabs hold of the other side as they try to get it out of the irradiated worm infested hole. It was heavier than Piper expected, “What’s in this thing? Bricks?” Piper says, clearly strained. “Alright, on three, one, two…. three!” They raise the safe just enough so it just barely makes it out of the hole and onto the surface as two hundred year old metal felt the air for the first time in a long while. They climbed out of the hole as Karliah investigates the lock, “Alright, let’s see if I still remember this code.” A look of concentration on her face as she fiddles with the combination lock, “22, 11, 14……. Aaaaand victory at long last!” Karliah says as she jumps up, arms raised in victory. “You still haven’t told me what’s in this thing.” Piper asks while trying to move Karliah’s head enough so she could see inside, “Let’s see, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy by Douglas Adams, A Canticle For Leibowitz by Walter J. Miller, rather odd now considering it’s alright the end of the world, The entirety of the Baggins’s adventures by J.R.R Tolkien, a turntable, some records and….. ohhh yes!” Another cry of victory comes from her mouth as she takes out the turntable and one of the records. “What is it Blue? Come on, the suspense is killing me!” Karliah runs over to one of the working wires and plugs it into the turntable before putting on the mystery record. “It was one of my favorite songs when I was in college, it’s called Obstacles, made by the fantastically talented Syd Matters, it came out long before I was born, hell, my dad must have been at the very most four when it first came out, but I’ve always had a taste for the retro, so it was always one of my favorite songs since.” She sits down on the couch they have for some reason outside and motions Piper to join her, Piper gladly obliges, first sitting a distance away before Karliah snuggles up next to her and puts her head on her shoulder right as the song starts.

 

Let's say sunshine for everyone  
But as far as I can remember  
We've been migratory animals  
Living under changing weather

Someday we will foresee obstacles  
Through the blizzard, through the blizzard  
Today we will sell our uniform  
Live together, live together

We played hide and seek in waterfalls  
We were younger, we were younger  
We played hide and seek in waterfalls  
We were younger, we were younger  
We played hide and seek in waterfalls  
We were younger, we were younger  
We played hide and seek in waterfalls  
We were younger, we were younger

Someday we will foresee obstacles  
Through the blizzard, through the blizzard 

 

Piper looks over to Karliah only to find her asleep on her chest, lost in dreams. Piper smiled and put a small kiss on her forehead, looking up at the stars as the song goes for another loop before falling asleep herself.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work! I got this idea while I was thinking about what I would put in a safe to survive the apocalypse, and then that spiraled out of control into a tooth-rotting fluff story about these two because they are just so cute together! 
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy, A Canticle for Leibowitz, Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, or Obstacles, All rights to their respective owners. So please don't sue me.


End file.
